


No Dropkicks In The Bedroom

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating For Demons Verse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, WWE - Freeform, a cute little drabble, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Sami's a bit of a restless sleeper, as Finn has quickly found out.





	

It honestly didn’t surprise Finn too much that Sami was a bit of a restless sleeper.  The man could barely sit still at the best of times, always needing to be in a state of perpetual motion and hands flailing around telling entire conversations without a single word being uttered.  Finn himself wasn’t the most sound of sleepers, although it had become slightly easier now he had his own personal fuzzy teddy-bear to snuggle with.

So on this occasion when Sami began to toss-and-turn during the night, Finn didn’t think too much about it.  It had been enough to stir Finn from his slumber, but that was hardly a rare occurrence.  He lifted his head slightly, squinting in the dark to see if there were any signs of distress on Sami’s face…but he seemed to be at peace, his lips curled in a slight smile.

It was a sight Finn felt privileged to behold.  A small, private moment that he alone could cherish.

Satisfied that Sami seemed to be okay, Finn lay down once again.  A small yawn escaped before his eyes slid shut, awaiting sleep to overcome him once again.

He’d barely began to drift of when Sami started to toss around again, more violently than before.  Finn’s eyes snapped open as Sami rolled around the bed, arms flailing and legs kicking around as if fending off an invisible assailant.  Finn gasped slightly as he bolted upright, immediately bringing his hand to Sami’s shoulder to shake him awake.

“Sami?  Wake up, love,” Finn urged, shaking Sami’s shoulder again, “It’s just a dream.”

Sami’s convulsions began to calm down, his eyes blearily opening.  He blinked a few times in an attempt to focus, before seeing Finn’s worried face staring back at him.

“…Finn?” Sami croaked out, sitting himself up slowly, “Wha…why’d you wake me?  It’s…it’s not morning, is it?”

“No…Sami, you were flailing around the bed,” Finn hoped Sami was still too sleepy to hear the worry in his voice, “T'aught you were gonna go over the side the way you were thrashing about.”

“…oh, sorry ‘bout that,” Sami yawned gently, scrunching up his nose, “I was dreaming about being at a Dropkick Murphys’ concert.  Must’ve been really good if I was sleep dancin’…”

“Sleep dancing…” Finn repeated incredulously, “Dropkick Murphys?  Jesus Sami, you nearly dropkicked **me** out of the bed!  I t'aught you were havin’ a nightmare or somethin’.”

“…oops?” Sami smiled sleepily up at Finn, “Please forgive my subconscious, it has a mind of it’s own you see…”

“As long as you’re okay, Sami…s'all that matters,” Finn sighed, moving to lie back down beside his partner.

“Thanks for looking out for me, though.  I appreciate the thought,” Sami smiled to himself as Finn wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Anytime, Sami.”


End file.
